Mandie's Choice
by iAmCalm
Summary: Mandie has encountered many situations in her lifetime in which she has had to make important decisions. Solving mysteries and making important decisions were her specialty but will the next decision she has to make affect her more than she is ready for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii, this is my very first story and fanfiction for Mandie. I'm not the best writer out but I've read the existing fanfictions for Mandie so many times that I was inspired to try write my own.**

* * *

The snow slowly blanketed the front lawn of the Shaw's mansion capturing the attention of Mandie who was vacantly looking out of her bedroom window. It was finally winter break and Mandie was home with her family to celebrate Christmas. She missed her family dearly while being away at college, so being with her Mother and Uncle, Liza, Aunt Lou and her amazing chocolate cake made her extremely happy. Seeing them was so precious because it only happened when she had breaks and even then sometimes she couldn't get away from Charleston. Although she missed her family she was incredibly thankful for Celia's company while being away. She had her back even if no one else at the college did. Her best friend had come home with her to celebrate Christmas. It was becoming tradition that Christmas was spent at Mandie's then they would go back to college together. Celia's voice brought Mandie back to reality and away from the growing layer of snow on the lawn. How could it be so easy to get lost in snowflakes? They just seemed to have a calming effect. Her year had been so packed full of work, it was the first time in quite a while she had let herself get lost in her mind without having to worry that she was missing an important note.

"Mandie? Helloooooo? Anybody in there? Have I been talking to myself just now?" Celia teased.

"..uh no I'm here. Sorry Celia I was just lost in the snow," Mandie replied as her eyes readjusted to focus on the window she was looking out of.

"Ooo.. is it someth-" started Celia but then quickly changed her train of thought as Mandie still looked dazed. "Well as I was saying, Robert is writing such sweet letters to me. Oh he's such a gentleman Mandie, he wants to see me before I go back to college and take me on a picnic!" exclaimed Celia. Mandie wasn't looking at her friend but she could tell how happy she was.

For the last half hour Celia had rambled on to Mandie about Robert who had recently asked to court her. The two had been shyly admiring each other at a distance for the past 4 years. It wasn't til one of the recent balls at College that Robert finally found the courage to ask her to consider to be in courtship with him. It made Mandie so happy to see her best friend so giddy with excitement. Robert made her happy and she was glad they had found enough courage to take that step into courting. It made Mandie's heart ache, yes it ached. As much as she thought she'd never admit it. Her feelings were changing towards Joe. He was nearly 21 and was graduating from Law school in New Orleans. It made her proud to see him complete his education after all these years. A smile found its way to her face, a memory coming to mind of when he promised to become a lawyer just to get her fathers house back. Joe was loyal to a fault and it made Mandie blush. Denying that loyalty was not attractive would be silly. How she had taken advantage of Joe's loyalty and caring nature all these years. What kind of friend was she to him? Dragging him through countless mysteries where he got hurt while protecting her.

"Mannnddieeee why are you smiling to yourself and blushing? Where do you keep going?" came Celia's voice again. Mandie had forgotten she was even there. _Oops_.

"I'm not blushing, I'm just remembering some good times back in Charley Gap," she replied hastily.

Mandie hid how she truely felt from Celia recently because she was waiting to talk to Joe in person about where they stood. What if she admitted to Celia how she felt then got rejected by Joe? What if Joe's feelings had changed? He was so far away and letters were few and far between since his final exams were taking place. What if another girl had come along and taken interest in Joe? What if Joe was tired of waiting for her? It was something she'd find out when he'd arrive in 2 days time to spend Christmas with the Shaws. His parents were coming the same day and she was excited. A little nervous to be truthful.

"I'm just so excited Celia, I'm glad to be home. Christmas is in a week and I'll be spending it with my friends. I just hope it doesn't snow too much more because then it will be hard for everyone to make it. It's already snowed plenty," continued Mandie with excitement but then her face clouded with concern.

"I'm sure everyone will get here safely Mandie, we just have to pray that they do. Nothing is out of God's control," replied Celia gently.

Her friend sure seemed a little lost today and it confused her as to why she would be but didn't push incase Mandie became uptight and defensive. It was Christmas time and she wasn't her usual self. Where was the carefree and energetic Mandie she knew? As much as Celia wanted to push for answers, Mandie would tell her in her own time and she just had to be patient till then. Shifting slightly on the covers of Mandies bed caused a sudden movement bringing Mandie's attention to Celia and away from the window. Concern was etched on Celia's face and Mandie knew she was suspicious of the uncharacterised silence coming from her but smiled anyway.

"You're right Celia," started Mandie after a while, "just like my verse, I need to trust in the Lord. He will keep them safe."

"Exactly Mandie, don't stress. Sallie, Dimar, Joe, Mr and Mrs Woodard and Uncle Ned will make it here for Christmas," Celia replied soothingly.

"I sure hope so, I'm sure Sallie and Dimar will have plenty to tell us! Just think I'm the only one out of us girls that isn't courting! Oh Celia, we're growing up so fast. I remember when we were attending Miss Heathwoods School and we met Robert and Tommy. Now you're courting Robert and you'll get married and awww Celia I'm so happy for you!" rambled Mandie, forgetting previous thoughts.

Celia quickly turned her face away from Mandie as her cheeks turned light pink.

"Mandie!" exclaimed Celia, "let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm sure you and Joe will be courting in no time, college will no longer be a problem" she added quickly with a smirk.

"Celia, I'm not sure about that, I- " started Mandie.

"Well why not?" interrupted Celia, "Joe has said he has loved you since you were kids."

"Because he's 21 and he's not a little boy anymore Celia. I haven't even seen him in a year, he probably feels differently about me now," replied Mandie. Her voice growing thick with anguish.

"I'm pretty certain his feelings wouldn't change Mandie, you could ask him when he comes if it would make you feel better." insisted Celia.

"I will," said Mandie with finality. _That time seems like it is taking forever though. This wait is killing me,_ she thought to herself.

A soft knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Liza's head popping around the door into the room.

"Sorry Miss Amanda to interrupt," started Liza "but dinner be ready. Your mother be wanting yo downstairs quick smart."

"Okay, we're coming Liza." responded Mandie.

The three young women made their way downstairs and into the dining room where Mandie's Mother, Grandmother and Uncle were already seated at the table. When they entered, the conversation between the adults abruptly ended leaving the room silent.

"Amanda, you finally made it. Quickly sit so we can begin eating, I'd like to go to bed early tonight," said her Grandmother.

"Yes, Grandmother," responded Mandie as she glanced at Celia who was taking her seat quickly. _That was strange how the adults conversation stopped when we walked into the room. What could they have been talking about? They must've been talking about something that they don't want Celia or I to know. What could have happened now?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when her Uncle started to pray for the food.

Mandie slowly ate her food, too caught up in her thoughts as to what the adults could've been talking about that she didn't realise that her Uncle was calling her name.

"Mandie? Earth to Mandie? What planet is my blue eyes on?" teased Uncle John.

"Sorry Uncle John, I wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking," stuttered Mandie.

"Well, I was just wondering if you knew about the train that derailed coming from New Orleans, do you know if Joe was on that train?" cautiously asked Uncle John.

 _What?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii again, I neveerrr thought I'd get that many reviews on my story so thanks for those that reviewed! I'm writing the story a little different to the original as my preferred style of writing isn't like LGL and the characters are tweaked a little to my liking. I don't know how frequently I'll update but I love writing this and I have some plans... so sit tight. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Mandie's thoughts raced as she tried to remember what Joe wrote in his last letter regarding when he would be catching the train back home. _Think Mandie. Think. If he was finishing 1 week before Christmas then he should be on the next train. Should he? Or was he on the train that derailed? Oh no._

"Amanda. I was just asking a question. Do you know what train Joe was going catch?" gently asked Uncle John.

"Uh.. I-I'm not sure, he might be on the next train?" said Mandie uncertainly.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon if he was on that train or not. Don't think too much about it alright? He is probably on the next train into Franklin," added Uncle John trying to comfort Mandie.

"Yes Uncle John, I guess I'll just have to keep busy," responded Mandie.

Once Celia and Mandie finished the meal and excused themselves they wandered into the parlor and sat close to the fireplace where the flames gave the girls warmth. Mandie however didn't feel the warmth at all. Worry gripped at her conscience and she felt cold inside. She didn't even know if Joe was on that particular train but she still felt terrible for those onboard. Was anyone hurt? Did the entire train come off the rails? Was it an accident? Did anyone die? So many questions buzzed through her head and it left her feeling colder. Celia could sense the torment that was going on within Mandie and tried to soothe her by distracting her with conversation but Mandie still looked aimlessly into the flames giving short responses whenever she was asked a question. It wasn't til Liza came into the room saying Uncle Ned, Sallie and Dimar had arrived that her gaze shifted from the fire and towards the door where Liza stood. A puzzled expression shown clearly on Liza's face from Mandie's behaviour. Celia was just as confused. Why would Mandie be acting so cold? Joe wasn't meant to arrive for two days so why was she so worried?

"Mandie, didn't you say Joe was supposed to arrive in two days? If so, he wouldn't have been on that train," stated Celia.

"Yes he was but things might've changed since his letter to me two weeks ago," replied Mandie

"Joe never does things differently to how he tells you Mandie, I think you're worrying for no reason. He'll be here in two days like he said," soothed Celia.

"If you really think so," responded Mandie hesitantly, "I guess I shouldn't be so worried."

The girls left the parlor and were led into the dining room by Liza where they found their newly arrived guests eating their dinner. They looked tired and worn out.

"Uncle Ned! Sallie! Dimar! I'm so glad you're here. I was starting to think that no one would be able to make it because of the snow!" exclaimed Mandie.

"Papoose," started Uncle Ned sounding exhausted as he momentarily looked away from his food and towards the girls, "tough journey, lots of snow make us slow."

"Oh no, I'm glad you got here safely though," said Mandie with relief. " I'm so excited that you're here!"

The two girls sat down at the table and watched the three Indians eat their dinner hastily. Neither saying a word in order to let them eat. After dinner the young adults made their way to the parlor where they relaxed in each others company on the settees. Uncle Ned had left the young adults to themselves after eating his dinner and disappearing with the older adults. Celia and Mandie sat opposite of Dimar and Sallie who were sitting closer together than what friends would. Mandie and Celia smiled at each other happy for their Indian friends who had been courting for a few months now. But since they hadn't seen each other for so long it brought Mandie a new wave of happiness. If only Joe would hurry up and get here. Then she might know if he still felt the same.

"How've you been Mandie? How's college going?" asked Sallie breaking the brief silence.

"I've been good and college has been very busy but I've been getting good grades so I'm happy with how I'm going. I'm so excited for Christmas and to catch up with what everyone has been up to this past year. It feels like I haven't seen you two for a long while," replied Mandie. "How're you both?"

"Well I've been very good," responded Dimar as he looked at Sallie with a shy smile.

"And I've been good too," smiled Sallie, "It's been quiet in Deep Creek but I love helping my grandparents out, they keep me busy."

The young adults chatted for a while longer till Dimar said goodnight and retired to his room. So the girls went upstairs to Mandie's room where they prepared for bed. Although they were preparing for bed they all knew they'd stay up a while longer to chat without having Dimar there to listen to them.

"So Sallie," began Celia, a cheeky grin playing on her lips, "how're things with Dimar?"

"Celia!" exclaimed Mandie, "I was about to ask the same thing but go on Sallie. I have two friends who are courting now, how exciting!"

"I have no privacy do I?" questioned Sallie who was smiling bashfully.

"Well you don't have to tell us everything, but a little update on how both of you are going would be great!," replied Mandie excitement clear on her face.

"We are good. We've gone on horseback rides but Uncle Ned is always with us. It's so lovely riding through the mountains slowly and seeing all of nature's beauty that way. I've gotten to know Dimar more when we're riding too which is really nice. What about you Celia? How're things with Robert," responded Sallie shyly.

"As I've discussed with Mandie things are going well," began Celia. "We've only recently started to court so not too much has happened because we're both at college but he has politely asked if he could take me on a picnic before we go back to college and I have accepted."

Sallie and Mandie both awed with delight.

"How exciting!" said Sallie.

Mandie was waiting for Joe to be brought up in the conversation but he wasn't and was secretly glad they hadn't. They were settling down for bed and the light had been switched off. Sallie must've had some understanding or overheard a conversation that Joe may or may not be in trouble and thought to not bring him up. Both of her friends were thoughtful of her and it made her feel so blessed by God for the friends she had. In this thought she lay down and began to pray, thanking and praising God for the life she was living and the friends she had been so blessed with.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mandie, a voice whispered from the dark but she couldn't see where it came from._

 _Suddenly cold air hit Mandie and the Nantahala Mountains rolled out in front of her. Back to where her father's gravesite was but this time she wasn't at his grave._

 _"Joe Woodard will forever be remembered as a bright young man who aimed high and had his heart set on God. His life was taken sooner than expected and we will miss him dearly. This just shows how short life is and how we need to be ready for when the Lord takes us home."_

 _Tears began to stain Mandie's cheeks, her throat tightened and her breath hitched. Her grief poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears as she fell to her knees. The coffin was slowly lowered into the grave and a mound of dirt was placed on top._

 _"He can't be gone. No he can't be."_

 _Mandie's head hung low as she closed her eyes to clear her blurry vision. "I'm so sorry Mandie, so sorry for your loss," soothed a voice._

 _Unable to comprehend a life without Joe made her sob even harder, her comforter and her best friend would never open his eyes or speak to her again. His life was cut short just like her fathers. Two of the most important people in her life snatched from her at such a young age._

 _"Joe!" Mandie cried, "Joe no please! You can't be gone!"_

 _Mandie, a voice whispered._

 _Mandie!_

Her thin form propelled forward into a sitting position, her heart thumping loud and fast and her breathing heavy. Mandie's blue eyes searched her surroundings but was only met with darkness. Sweat trickled down her forehead and tears welled in her eyes, soaking the blanket that was covering her shivering body. Breathing a sigh of relief she wiped her tears and lay back down trying to comprehend what had just happened. _Oh Joe._

"Mandie? Mandie are you alright?" came Celias voice softly.

 _Oh it was actually someone calling my name._ "Yeah, I just had a nightmare it's alright. Why are you awake?" whispered Mandie.

"I could hear you tossing and turning, it woke me up."

"Oh I'm sorry Celia. We should probably get back to sleep."

"Yeah, I hope you don't have another nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?" regarded Celia.

Mandie sighed. "Not really but thanks."

In the morning Sallie was the first to wake, soon followed by Celia. The girls whispered to each other careful not to be too loud to wake Mandie up.

"Mandie woke me up last night and she must have been having a terrible nightmare because she was crying while she was asleep. I asked if she wanted to talk about it but she didn't want to. I wonder what it could've been about," said Celia.

"She didn't wake me but I don't think we should bother her about it. She'll tell us in time," replied Sallie.

Mandie eventually woke up and spoke nothing of the previous night to her friends. Celia and Sallie eyed Mandie with concern but she didn't seem to notice. The three girls got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Not too long after the girls had finished their meal they decided to go on a walk since it wasn't snowing. The cool air painfully reminded Mandie of her dream but it still felt nice to be outside. All the girls taking in the sun which had decided to make it's presence known shining through the clouds.

"So who do you think will get married first?" cheerily asked Celia.

"Well it's got to be one of you two, since you are both in courtship already." replied Mandie, a little annoyance present in her voice.

"I think you will get married first Celia but I think if Mandie and Joe court they'll be married in no time," added Sallie.

"Really? What makes you say that? What if we don't court?" questioned Mandie.

"Mandie don't be silly. You will, I just know you will. Also you've known each other much longer Robert has known Celia and Dimar has known me," replied Sallie a smile on her face.

Celia nodded. "I agree wholeheartedly."

Mandie sighed. "Think what you like, but I think it will be one of you two." _Why do they have to talk about this all the time?_ thought Mandie irritatedly.

Sallie and Celia glanced at each other, silently agreeing on dropping the subject.

"Should we go back inside and wait till the noon meal is served? This walk through the snow has tired me out a little," said Celia quickly to stop Mandie from thinking about the previous conversation.

"Yeah sure," said Mandie and Sallie in unison.

The girls made it back to the house and joined Dimar who had let them go on a walk by themselves without him. That would enable them to talk about what they liked. All the girls were thankful for his awareness and how sweet the gesture was. Sallie proudly smiled at him. It didn't matter too much to Dimar, he was able to chat with Uncle Ned about Sallie and their future. After reuniting with Dimar in the parlor, Liza came in a told everyone the noon meal was ready and that guests had arrived. That grabbed Mandie's attention and she was eager to see who it could be.

Mr and Mrs Woodard walked through the doorway and into the parlor where the older adults were sitting in the corner. Everyone said their hello's and sat back down in their positions returning to their conversations.

"Mandie, what do you think we should do after Christmas and before we go back to college?" asked Celia.

"I'm not too sure," began Mandie. "I hope we don't have too much more snow otherwise it will be hard to get around to places. Do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe you could come back to Deep Creek with my grandfather, Dimar and I," suggested Sallie.

"That's a good idea," exclaimed Celia. "What do you think Mandie? We haven't been to Deep Creek for a long while."

Movement at the door dragged Mandie's attention away from the conversation. Not even responding to Celia's question, her mind quickly forgetting as she stared in awe at who was standing in the doorway. It was him. Looking healthy and most importantly alive. Her thoughts halted as the initial awe wore off and the edges of her mouth slid upwards.

 _He's finally here._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again... Life has gotten busier for me so I have less time to write which is why the update was slower than the previous ones. Reviews are helpful and very encouraging so thank you to those who took the time to write one, they really help! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Mandie and the young adults rose quickly to greet Joe. All of them surprised by his early arrival but not as shocked as Mandie was.

"I- I thought you weren't supposed to be here for another day or two," she stuttered as they walked towards him.

Joe smiled. "Yes I wasn't, but I finished the things I needed to do after my finals in New Orleans sooner than I expected. So I caught an earlier train."

Joe shook Dimar's hand firmly and politely smiled at Sallie and Celia acknowledging their presence then embraced Mandie. His warm, brown eyes momentarily catching her blue ones before they lost eye contact due to their height difference. Mandie easily fitting underneath Joe's chin as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest.

"Oh I've missed you, Joe." whispered Mandie, audible enough for Joe to hear but not her friends who were smiling at the two embracing.

"I've missed you too, Mandie," smiled Joe.

The two came apart and followed their friends who were making their way towards the dining room. Mandie was seated between Celia and Sallie and the boys were seated on the opposite side of the table. Uncle John gave thanks for the meal and then the adults talked among themselves as they began eating.

"Did you hear about the train that derailed? You weren't on that train right?" questioned Mandie, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I did hear about it when I arrived in Franklin. Thankfully I wasn't on it. I was on an earlier train which was before all the snow became a hazard," replied Joe.

"We're relieved you weren't," added Celia, "Mandie's certainly been worried and a little upset knowing a train derailed when you were going to be arriving soon. She didn't know whether or not you were on the one that derailed."

Mandie blushed profusely. "Celia!" she whispered to her friend. Her eyebrows furrowing as she eyed Celia quickly and then looked away from Joe to hide her pink cheeks. "I'm just glad he wasn't on that train, I'm sure we can all agree on that." Sallie and Dimar nodded. A smile was threatening to break out on Joe's face, it wasn't an easy feat to embarrass Mandie Shaw.

"Yes, we're glad you weren't on that train Joe," agreed Dimar.

"So am I, it's tragic news to hear when something like that happens," replied Joe. A heavy silence filled the air, only murmurs from the adults' conversation could be heard. All the young adults were caught in their own thoughts while eating their meal. Mandie looked around the room, everywhere except for where Joe was seated. Her cheeks were still touched with a light pink.

"So," began Joe breaking the silence, "How are y'all? I don't think I've seen all of you since Christmas last year."

Finally Mandie turned towards Joe, since no one was answering straight away she voiced her reply.

"I've been good, college has taken up a fair amount of my time. I haven't been home too long but it definitely sure is nice to be home again."

"Mine is much the same as Mandie's. It's nice to be spending time here for Christmas and not being at college all the time," responded Celia.

"That's good to hear, college isn't too bad is it?" Joe questioned the girls. His attention solely focused on Mandie while adding, "I'm certainly glad to have finished my degree. It isn't fun being so far away from my family and friends. I miss them a lot."

"I can relate, although my college isn't as far away as yours is," replied Mandie while nodding. "Thankfully college hasn't been too bad. We haven't got too much time left there. We graduate in the coming Spring," said Mandie smiling bashfully.

"That's exciting, it's a pity y'all couldn't come to my graduation," replied Joe.

Mandie frowned. "Sorry about not being able to make it. Celia and I were still caught at College."

"We're sorry we couldn't either," added Dimar.

Silence fell on the young adults as their focus turned to the food in front of them. After finishing their meal the boys excused themselves and made their way to the parlor.

"Why did you say that to Joe! He didn't need to know that!" exclaimed Mandie as soon as the boys had left the room, her eyes quickly flicking to the adults to see if they had heard. Thankfully they were still deep in conversation.

"I'm sorry, Mandie but it's true. Sallie has noticed it too in the short time she's been here. You've been upset since Uncle John asked about Joe and if he was on the train that derailed," reasoned Celia.

Mandie looked to Sallie who was nodding her head in agreement.

"Has it been really that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so Mandie. I didn't know too much about the situation but I could guess it had something to do with Joe. I know it was hard not knowing if he was okay but it has been blatantly obvious to me that you genuinely care deeply for Joe," replied Sallie gently.

"Well, Joe doesn't know that yet," spoke Mandie quietly. "You can't tell me you girls weren't worried about his safety. He's a close friend, of course I'd be worried about him."

"Yes, Mandie, we have been worried," answered Celia who looked towards Sallie for agreement, "but it hasn't affected our moods like it has yours."

Mandie was silent, unable to disagree with what Celia was saying. "I know.. I guess you're right Celia. I'm just glad Joe's alright."

After waiting for a break in conversation from the adults and asking to be excused the three girls rose from the table and joined Dimar and Joe who were in the parlor playing chess. Joe's face was crossed with mischief and humour as he looked towards Dimar who was opposite him, deep in concentration searching for a safe move.

"Checkmate," Joe called happily as he made his next move. "Nice try Dimar, maybe another time you'll beat me," he teased.

"You have more experience than I do but I am learning quickly. It's a pity Johnathan couldn't make it this year, he'd beat you for sure," smirked Dimar.

Joe smiled. "We'll have to play again when he can make it and isn't so caught up with the ladies."

Dimar laughed. "I agree."

The boys rose and joined the girls who were standing close to the chessboard.

"I've missed Johnathan and his jokes, he certainly is a good entertainer. I haven't seen him in a while either, I hope he can come to my graduation since he couldn't come for Christmas," said Mandie thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he's certainly a character," added Celia.

Mandie was about to take a seat when Joe stopped her.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked softly as he motioned towards the door. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. _This is weird, why am I so nervous? He just wants to catch up with me. Right?_ thought Mandie uncertainly.

Mandie eyed Celia, who was nodding her head encouragingly. "Sure, just let me get my coat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who reviewed, they really encourage me to write more. So please review and tell me what you think of my writing and what you'd like to see. I have plans for the story but I'm open to suggestions :) Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

Joe led Mandie to the front door where he grabbed her coat first and offered to help put it on. Typical Joe to be thoughtful of Mandie's needs even though she was capable of doing things on her own. Mandie craned her neck upwards slightly towards Joe who was looking questioningly at her. She smiled. "Thank you, Joe but I can put my own coat on. I can do things myself," she insisted as she grabbed her coat from his hands.

"Of course Mandie but where would the fun be in just letting you do things yourself. I like helping you anyway," he replied smirking, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

The pair put their gloves on then stepped out the front door and onto the porch into the fresh, afternoon air. In the distance the clouds looked threatening, grey and swollen as they crept closer towards the Shaw mansion. The two friends began to walk towards the back of the mansion and down past the tunnels entrance.

"Are you surprised that I'm here a day earlier?" began Joe. "I could have actually come by your house sooner but my parents thought I should just come when they did and it also gave me time to spend alone with them."

"I am surprised. Why didn't you tell me you were coming earlier?" questioned Mandie.

Joe smiled. "I wanted to surprise you for Christmas. Well as an early Christmas present. You can't deny it wasn't a nice surprise, your reaction definitely told me it was."

 _There's no point in trying to cover my reaction_ , Mandie thought. "Well.. of course it was nice. Why wouldn't I want to see my best friend earlier than expected," Mandie replied smirking, nudging him in the ribs.

Joe laughed and nudged Mandie back. "You are most definitely correct. Who wouldn't want to see me."

"You almost sound like Johnathan! What is it with you guys?" Mandie teased.

The occasional appearance from the sun that peaked through the clouds gave some warmth to Mandie's cheeks, which were glowing red from the cold. The afternoon was beautiful, the more Mandie took in of her surroundings the more she felt at ease. Winter break couldn't have come at a better time and it was just what she needed. She could spend it with the most important people in her life. College was stressful and it overwhelmed her sometimes. Most of the ground was blanketed in a thin layer of snow, less so than this morning when she went for a walk with her friends. It was peaceful, almost silent except for the crunching sound of the snow beneath their shoes.

"So tell me about college. I'm so proud of you for becoming a lawyer! What're you going to do now that you're finished?" Mandie asked.

"Thanks, Mandie, I'm certainly glad to be finished. Not too much happened after my last letter to you, I studied most of the time before my finals and then sat my finals. I've applied for positions closer to home. I even applied in Asheville in a firm close to where your grandmother lives," Joe replied.

"Oh really? That sounds stressful, hopefully these next few months aren't too stressful for me. I'm glad you won't be so far away anymore. Imagine if you got a position at the firm in Asheville, does that mean you're going to live there?" Mandie asked.

"Most likely but that's if I get in there," Joe replied. "If I do, you'll have to visit your grandmother more so you can see me." Joe added smiling.

The sky was growing darker and snow looked like it was about to fall so Mandie and Joe made their way back to house. Mandie was going to go back inside but Joe led her to the swing on the front porch.

"You're not interested in Johnathan are you?" Joe asked randomly as they sat down together.

Mandie's eyebrows rose."What? No. I am not interested in Johnathan," Mandie responded immediately. _Maybe Joe still does like me?_

Joe's posture relaxed a little. "Are there any guys interested in you at college?

"Joe, are you serious?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am serious." said Joe deadpan.

"Would it bother you if there was?" asked Mandie a little annoyed. Joe didn't respond. "I'm not too sure, I haven't really noticed lately because I've been so busy trying to study. George still tries talking to me but I don't take notice of him much. I really haven't noticed anyone," added Mandie honestly.

"I see," replied Joe.

"What about you? Did you make many girl friends?" Mandie asked hesitantly. She never asked if Joe had made any girl friends because she didn't really want to know the answer. Only recently had she realised why she didn't want to know.

"Yes I did, not too many though since I studied so hard. I think you'd like Marie, she's actually really nice to be around and she reminded me -"

"Oh that's nice" Mandie interrupted. "Do you like her?" she asked hastily.

Joe's eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed Mandie's gloved hands and turned her towards him.

"Mandie, stop. You didn't even let me finish."

"Well why would I want you to keep going. You're talking about another girl, you have a new best friend don't you?" Mandie asked irritated.

"Is that what you're thinking? No, Mandie, I do not."

Mandie's shoulders relaxed but she still felt annoyed.

"Listen to me please," Joe pleaded. Mandie's eyes still didn't meet Joes. "And please look at me when I tell you this."

"I want to make my intentions clear, Mandie. I know what I want and I have for years," he spoke softly. "What I was trying to say before when you interrupted was that she reminded me of you and it made me sure of that I only like you, I've only ever loved you." His eye's held no humour or mischief like his typical self. The usual warmth his brown eyes held seemed to pierce through her irritation and into her confused heart. The lighter shades of brown that lined his iris seemed to blend together into a new darker shade as she looked into them. They seemed to pull at the unfamiliar emotions that were raw on her heart, bringing realisation to her that those words rang true for herself.

"Joe.." She croaked.

"Shh. Let me finish, Mandie." Joe whispered.

The sound of the front door opening interrupted Joe and Liza appeared from inside the door.

"Uh - oh sorry to interrupt but Miss Amanda you be wanted by yo' grandmama and straight away," said Liza.

"Oh right, of course. I'm coming Liza," replied Mandie as she rose from her position and smiled at Joe leaving him sitting alone on the swing as she went to find her grandmother.

 _What could she want that it couldn't wait and had so rudely interrupted her conversation with Joe?_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for my absence. Life has been stressful and busy, I haven't had that much time to write so the chapters aren't coming along as quick as I'd like them to. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review if you'd like. Thanks for those that review, especially SmallNotesConcerningMyThoughts, Erin-Elizabeth and CantDecideOnUsername! You guys are awesome.**

* * *

Mandie followed Liza through the mansion to the parlor where her grandmother, Uncle John and mother sat conversing quietly. _Are they ever not talking?_ thought Mandie feeling annoyed. Mandie's eyes briefly caught Celia's who was sitting on the other side of the room with Dimar and Sallie. Her eyes relaying a message that she'd tell Celia when she could.

"You wanted to see me grandmother?" asked Mandie, a hint of annoyance showing in her voice.

Mrs Taft half-smiled, her eyes narrowing, reprimanding Mandie for speaking in such a tone. "Yes, your mother and I were just talking and we were wondering if you wanted to come home after Christmas and spend the New Year with me in Asheville?"

"Oh.. that would be nice, thanks. I'll have to check with my friends to see what they're doing and I'll let you know," replied Mandie politely.

"Okay, don't take too long to let me know."

Mandie took that moment to leave her grandmother and head back outside to Joe but he was already sitting on the settee with her friends. Disappointment flooded Mandie. Why could she never have a moment alone with Joe? She had to tell him she loved him before the Christmas holidays were over. She had to know whether her feelings were still reciprocated. The young adults sat together talking quietly among themselves talking about past adventures that all brought them together. This only seemed to torment Mandie more. Most of the stories involved Joe and it made Mandie feel sullen. Her emotions were all over the place and she couldn't sit there any longer. Abruptly while Celia was talking Mandie rose and mumbled an 'excuse me' and left the room in search for Liza. Finding her in the kitchen cleaning the benches, Mandie beelined for the chair located in the far corner of the room and fell into it, sighing.

"Oh Liza," groaned Mandie.

"Oh hi Miss Amanda! Is somethin wrong? Can I get anythin for you?" asked Liza with concern.

"Oh Liza, I love Joe and I haven't been able to tell him. I feel so uneasy about the whole thing. I've always been able to keep my emotions in check but now I feel so helpless. Why do I feel so helpless?" rambled Mandie.

"Miss Amanda! Yo finally come to yo senses!" exclaimed Liza.

Mandie quickly rose to her feet and brought her index finger to her lips, quietening the young Negro maid.

"Liza! Keep it down, Aunt Lou and everybody else in this house will hear you! Don't make me regret telling you," responded Mandie sternly.

"Don't you worry, I ain't tellin' nobody," replied Liza with a grin. "Did you need anythin?"

"Would you be able to run a bath for me? It might help me relax and I won't have to talk to anyone while I feel so flustered," asked Mandie gratefully.

"Sure thing, Miss Amanda."

Mandie lay in the bath till the water turned cold and her skin became wrinkly. It was just what she needed, the warm water had relaxed her muscles and calmed her emotions that seemed to be all over the place. It was a soft knock at the door that brought Mandie out of her daze and to the realisation that the water was no longer warm.

"Mandie?" a females voice called.

Mandie's eyes bulged. How long had she been in the bath? "Yes, I'm in here. Who is it?"

"It's just Sallie and I, we were wondering what you were doing. You got up so suddenly and disappeared. We were worried about you."

"Oh, just give me a moment," responded Mandie, feeling embarrassed by being caught in the bath.

When Mandie came out of the bathroom she was met by Sallie and Celia sitting on their beds in her room. Concern etched on both of their faces.

"Mandie, something is most definitely wrong. Why have you been acting strange today?" questioned Celia as Mandie sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Not just yet, please." said Mandie softly, her hair falling over her slumped shoulders, hiding her face from the two girls. The calmness she felt from her bath disappearing.

"Okay Mandie, just know Sallie and I are here to listen when you need to talk," assured Celia. "I guess you won't tell us about your conversation with Joe?" probed Celia again.

"Celia.. I just said not now. I'll tell you another time, alright," said Mandie feeling agitated. "Could you let me know when dinner is ready. I'd just like to sleep right now." Reluctantly Celia rose with Sallie and left the room. The sound of the door closing brought silence again, leaving Mandie alone to her own thoughts.

Mandie awoke from her nap to her room a little darker than when she had fallen asleep. Her eyes felt heavy but her spirits were higher than before. After making herself presentable she made her way downstairs, running into Celia and Sallie who were sitting at the bottom of the staircase talking quietly.

"How come you're sitting down here?" asked Mandie, confused.

"We sat here so nobody could bother you," replied Sallie. Warmth filled Mandie's chest.

"Aww. Thank you so much. Well I feel so much better."

The girls made their way into the parlor where Joe and Dimar sat talking. As soon as Joe saw Mandie he rose and made his way over to them and gave a look to Sallie and Celia. The girls left Mandie alone with Joe.

"I have a question for you Mandie," started Joe, his expression looking hopeful. Mandie's heart rate accelerated. _What's he going to ask?_ "Would you like to come back with my parents and I after Christmas?"

 _Oh!_ "That sounds like fun! Sure I'll go with you. My grandmother asked if I wanted to spend New Years with her, would you want to come with me?"

"Sure thing, Mandie. I'd love to," agreed Joe. "Well that's all I wanted to ask, shall we go back to our friends?"

"Okay," replied Mandie as Joe led her back to their friends.

"What have you been talking about?" inquired Mandie as she sat in down next to Celia.

"We were just talking about our plans after Christmas," replied Sallie who was next to Celia. "What do you say to coming back to Deep Creek for a few days before you go back to college?" Sallie asked.

"Oh I'd love to Sallie but I've already got plans. Joe just asked if I'd like to go back to his place before New Years and my grandmother wants me to stay with her too. Maybe you could come and celebrate New Years at my grandmothers?" replied Mandie.

"Oh that sounds nice. I'll have to talk to Dimar about it."

The next few days passed in a blur to Mandie. Joe didn't approach her to talk about their conversation on the porch and it was biting away at the little patience she had left. Wasn't it important to him to let her know what he was about to say? What was holding him back? He could talk to her about everything except how he felt about her. It was painful to Mandie.

It was now Christmas Eve and the Shaw household was buzzing with excitement for the celebrations the next day. All the presents were wrapped and under the freshly decorated tree and the noon meal had just been eaten. Joe had been looking at Mandie throughout the entire meal and it made Mandie feel self-soncious. Why was he looking at her so much? It wasn't till after the meal that Joe approached Mandie to ask if she'd like to go outside with him for a walk. Mandie's heart was beating faster than usual, it was only lately that Joe seemed to have that affect on her. What had changed that she got so nervous around her best friend?

"Mandie, you haven't answered. Are you rejecting my offer to go for a walk with me?" Joe asked, feigning to be hurt.

Mandie laughed. "Oh Joe, of course not. Sorry I was just lost in thought. I'll come for a walk with you."

Once again Joe offered to put on Mandie's coat but she politely declined. Instead of walking down the porch and onto the snow covered ground, Joe led Mandie to the swing.

"I thought we were going for a walk?" questioned Mandie.

"Well I decided it's probably better if we sat down and talked. Hopefully this time we won't get interrupted," said Joe chuckling. _Did he find it funny that they had gotten interrupted?_ It annoyed Mandie to no end when her conversations got interrupted with Joe.

"Okay?" replied Mandie, a little confused. _Why is he acting differently? Is he going to tell me that he's courting Marie?_

"Mandie, I'm just going to get straight to the point, I've been thinking of how to go about this and I'm still not sure," began Joe sounding nervous. _Since when is Joe nervous? It's only me?_ thought Mandie. Instead of being shoulder to shoulder, Joe turned his upper body to face Mandie. His large gloved hands gently grabbed Mandie's small ones and squeezed them. "I..I just want you to know that I still love you. What I was trying to say to you a few days ago was that Marie reminded me of you and it really showed me that I only love you. I know I upset you and I'm sorry for that but Mandie you have to let people finish talking before you react to what they're saying, okay? I-"

"Joe, I'm sorry," interrupted Mandie.

"Don't say anything okay, you interrupted me again," teased Joe, with a cheeky grin. Before continuing he breathed in through his nose and out again. His confidence seeming to be slowly disappearing.

"I was going to ask you tonight but I want to ask you now..I want to court you Mandie, if you'd allow me to, I still want to marry you. But first we'd have to court, I'm sure you understand" Joe chuckled anxiously. Mandie sat there in silence, her eyes glazed over and shock clearly visible on her face. He took her silence as a bad sign and continued to nervously ramble. His posture slightly sagging and his eyes losing the hopefulness.

"I want to be in your life and not just as a friend. What I'm trying to say is, will you court me Mandie?"


	7. Chapter 7

Mandie's heart soared. Her small gloved hands squeezed Joe's firmly and her cheeks felt tight from the wide smile that was now present on her face. _He said it! He wants to court me! He loves me back!_ thought Mandie excitedly. Her thoughts buzzing from the revelations Joe had just shared. After all these years Joe still loved her and it relieved Mandie. This wasn't one-sided and both of them wanted to pursue a courtship. She wasn't a girl anymore, this newly found affection made her feel sure of that. It made her feel mature. No longer denying the attraction and feelings she had for her best friend and realising how much she had grown to love him.

"Please say something Mandie. You're making me worried," whispered Joe, his voice hinting of the vulnerability he felt for sharing his feelings.

"Oh Joe! I feel the same way!" Mandie exclaimed, breaking her silence. "Yes, I would like to pursue a courtship with you too!"

Joe's slouched shoulders immediately straightened and he returned Mandie's wide smile. Releasing Mandie's hands his arms wrapped around her shoulders and gave her a tight hug, staying closer to Mandie longer than usual.

"I'm so glad you said yes. I didn't want to be rejected again," teased Joe, his usual mischievous self shining through again. "How many times will I have to ask you to be my wife? I've already asked before, maybe 3 times? Twice more if I'm lucky."

"Joe!" Mandie exclaimed as she leant back out of his arms, "Stop teasing me! Just be happy I said yes to courting you!"

"You're right. I'll stop. I just feel so happy, you finally said yes! You have no idea how long I've waited for you Amanda Shaw."

The young couple sat on the swing for a while after enjoying the company of each other without being interrupted and watched as the light started to fade from the sky.

"I had this awful dream before you arrived," Mandie began after a brief moment of silence between them, her attention focussed on the hedges in the front garden. Joe's attention however was entirely on Mandie, his upper body still facing towards her. "It pulled at everything in my heart and I just knew then that I couldn't put you off any longer. I'm sorry Joe, it has taken me a while to come around but I have always loved you. I've always felt something different towards you but it has only been recently that I realised what that was."

"That's alright Mandie. I could have waited longer but now that you've said yes I am just glad that you feel the same way," Joe responded gently. "May I ask what the dream was about?"

"Oh Joe, it was about you dying. I was standing at your grave which wasn't too far away from my fathers. It was at your funeral and it was awful, I hope you don't die anytime soon," Mandie replied, tears gathering in her eyes. Her attention drawn away from the hedges and towards Joe's face.

Joe smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry that you dreamed that. I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon. How would you like when you come home with me after Christmas we go visit your fathers grave as soon as we can?"

"I'd love that, thanks."

Soon the darkness forced them to go inside which was just in time for the evening meal. Mandie felt more at ease throughout the meal. Her feelings towards Joe had affected her more than she had liked. At least she knew where she stood with Joe now and could tell her best friends. Mandie, Sallie and Celia were in Mandie's room preparing for bed when Celia began probing Mandie again. Both of her friends had noticed a difference in Mandie throughout dinner. It all came after her discussion with Joe so her change in behaviour must have come from what he had said.

"So Mandie," teased Celia with a grin, "what happened with Joe a few days ago? You've been very tight lipped about everything, something must be going on."

"Celia, I thought you'd let Mandie tell us whatever is on her mind when she was ready," scolded Sallie.

"No Sallie, it's alright," Mandie replied gently. "I believe I am ready to tell you what has been happening." A smile breaking out on her face as she considered where to begin.

"I might as well just get straight to the point. Joe just asked if I would court him just before dinner and I said yes. I-"

"I knew it!" exclaimed Celia, interrupting Mandie. "It's about time, see Sallie I was right. It was going to happen this Christmas."

"You were guessing when we were going to start courting?!" Mandie asked in disbelief.

"Well yes, after our conversation on our walk. When you got quite agitated, I just knew something was going to happen soon and so I told Sallie."

"She's telling the truth, I thought it wouldn't be this Christmas but I knew it'd be soon," added Sallie timidly.

"Well, I had every right to be agitated. I had this awful dream the night before about Joe dying. It shook me up and here you two were taking guesses at when I'd say yes to Joe. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was shocked." Mandie replied in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry about your dream, I had wondered what it was about if it made you toss and turn so viciously," said Celia supportively. "I'm excited for you too! Now we are all in that stage of life where we are courting!"

"Yes, I am excited," replied Mandie as she climbed into her bed and lay down."With all that's happened with Joe, I haven't even thought too much of Christmas! I can't believe it's tomorrow."

"Me neither," replied Sallie.

"I agree, soon we'll be going back to college and our Christmas break will be over. I hope it will be a good day," added Celia.

"Me too," said Mandie. "We better get to sleep otherwise we won't want to get up."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the absence, I haven't been able to write as much as I'd like to and words weren't flowing how I'd like them to. Anyway, thanks to those that reviewed and to those who are actually following this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Let me know what you think? Uni is about to start back so I'm not sure when the next update will be.**

* * *

The next morning Mandie stirred before her two friends and being too excited to go back to sleep she rose from her bed. The smallest amount of light was beginning to make its way through the curtains framing the window in Mandie's room, hinting that outside was still a little dark. Careful not to wake her friends, she quietly dressed in her Christmas attire which was a red silk dress and her hair in a neat braid tied with a green ribbon. After making sure she was presentable Mandie ventured downstairs to the parlor where she found Liza kneeling in front of the fireplace.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas Liza," whispered Mandie as she silently crept up on the maid.

"Lawsy mercy! You'se scared me, Miss Amanda. Merry Christmas to you too," responded Liza with a smile as she looked away from the fireplace and towards Mandie."You lookin' mighty pretty in dat dress. Doctoh's son will love it!" complimented Liza after taking a look at the young woman.

Mandie's face spread into a small smile at the young maid's comment. "Well thank you, Liza."

The parlor was set up with the Christmas tree in the far corner near the window which revealed snow falling outside. Minimal light was coming in from outside so the light emanated from the fire and the tree. It was decorated with beautiful ornaments and new festoon lights that lit the tree as well as that side of the room. With the fire being started and the lights from the tree the parlor looked magical. Mandie took the time to take in the beautiful room that was in front of her. The Christmas lights were a new edition this year, rather than having candles light the tree up. Under the tree were neatly wrapped presents that had small tags tied to them labeling who they were for.

 _It was finally Christmas day,_ thought Mandie. _I love this time of year._ Mandie didn't realise her two friends were entering the room as she was admiring the pretty view until Celia's voice broke the silence.

"Goodness Mandie, you got up early. How come you didn't wake us?" asked Celia as she walked into the room with Sallie. "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, good morning! Sorry I didn't want to disturb you both, did I wake you while I was still in the room?" asked Mandie. "Merry Christmas to you too!"

"No, no you didn't. We both woke up and you were gone so we got dressed and quickly made our way down here knowing you'd probably be admiring the beautiful tree and lights," replied Sallie.

"And because you'd be too excited to sleep," added Celia with a smile.

"Thank goodness, I was worried I might have woken you. Isn't the room beautiful, I love this time of year."

"Definitely," agreed Sallie. "These new lights are very pretty."

Liza had slipped out of the room leaving the young women to converse between themselves before breakfast was served. The parlor doors opened again and inside came Joe and Dimar looking rather handsome. At least Mandie and Sallie thought so. Easy smiles resting on both of the young men's faces.

"Good morning ladies, Merry Christmas to you all," announced Joe.

"Merry Christmas!" echoed the other young adults.

"This room looks nice with those lights," noted Dimar as he followed Joe to one of the settees near the girls.

"Yeah, I just commented on that too," added Sallie.

"It certainly makes the tree look brighter," said Joe as he looked at the lights.

The young adults were interrupted when Liza came back in to tell them that breakfast was served and to quickly make their way into the dining room, as by Mandie's mother's request. The young adults followed Liza but Mandie and Joe were the last to get up from their seats.

"You're looking very beautiful today Mandie," whispered Joe in Mandie's ear as he rose from the settee and past her towards the doors. Immediately Mandie blushed and a small smile spread on her features. She followed Joe who had turned around giving a sly grin from the doorway, knowing of the pink that tinted her cheeks.

 _Why am I blushing so much lately?_ thought Mandie.

"Are you coming? Or are you going to keep standing there blushing like you are just now and miss breakfast?" teased Joe.

"Hey, I'm not blushing, I think maybe you're seeing things. Do you need your eyes checked Joe?" recovered Mandie smoothly as she walked through the parlor doors.

Joe laughed. "I think my eyes are just fine."

Celia gave Mandie a knowing look when she made it in the dining room and sat down beside her. Her mouth opened to comment but was stopped when Uncle John began to give thanks for the food and for the season of Christmas. The odd scraping of the plate and the soft crackle of the fire filled the room after the prayer. Mandie stared aimlessly at the bowl of biscuits that was in front of her. The small valleys and peaks that lined the detailed bowl catching her eye. How was it that she was reacting so oddly to things Joe said to her now? Hadn't he always complimented her? Why was it so different now that they were courting now?

" - know something... interesting."

"Mandie?"

"Pardon?" Mandie asked, being brought out of her thoughts.

"I didn't know something like a bowl of biscuits could be so interesting," teased Celia. "What's got you all zoned out?"

"Oh," Mandie gave a little laugh. "Sorry, I seem to be doing this a lot lately. It's nothing, I was just looking at the design of the bowl. It's quite intricate isn't it?"

"Sure it is," eyed Celia skeptically.

After the morning meal, all the guests made their way into the parlor to unwrap presents. Mandie received a few gifts from her mother and Uncle John, Celia and Joe. His small note in the front of the leather journal he gave her made her heart clench. No sooner after they had enjoyed the company inside the parlor and giving gifts to each other the large Christmas noon meal was ready and eaten. This time Mandie sat next to Joe and felt more in the present than the last meal. Mr. and Mrs. Woodard planned to leave just after lunch to get back home in time before dark. So Mandie gathered her belongings for her visit to the Woodards and to her grandmothers for New Years and joined Joe and Mrs. Woodard in the back of the covered wagon. All her friends were already making their way back to their own families so it was only her mother and Uncle to wave her off.

The journey from Mandie's mansion to Joe's seemed to take forever, the clouds were dark and low and the wind nipped at every inch of Mandie's rugged up body. The canvas top sheltered most of the cold from the three huddled into the wagon but it was still freezing. No matter how many blankets Mandie had covering her or how she moved her body to keep as much heat under the blankets it didn't seem to keep her warm. How was she going to last the few hours it took to travel over the mountains towards Swain Country? Joe seemingly knowing that Mandie was cold wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him. It was a little warmer but there was nothing else that could be done.

"Thanks, Joe," she whispered softly.

"Anything for you Mandie, sorry I can't keep you warmer," apologised Joe with a sad smile.

A jolt in the wagon caused Mandie, Joe and Mrs. Woodard to bump hard into the dividing compartment of the wagon. The slight bumps and movements of the wagon ceasing.

"I'm sorry," gushed Mandie as she moved her weight off of Mrs. Woodard.

"It's alright, Mandie. It wasn't your fault we ended up in a heap," reassured Mrs. Woodard with a slight grimace.

"What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure, I'll go out to check with my father. I'll be right back," Joe replied to Mandie, looking at his mother and then at Mandie.

Joe jumped out of the wagon, leaving the two women in silence. The low whistle of the wind and the flapping of the canvas echoed in Mandie's ears. _What could have happened?_

"The axel near the front right wheel has snapped," explained Joe as he got back into the wagon. The usual glint of mischief in his eyes replaced with a look of worry. "It hasn't snapped the entire way through but we can't go any further."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! It's been a while, but I finally have another chapter for you and I really hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think? Not sure when the next update will be but just know I'm not giving up on writing it. I will finish this story eventually!**

* * *

The cold, gusty breeze that made its way into the sheltered wagon was like a slap in the face to Mandie. If they couldn't go any further, how would they be able to last out in the snow?

"What do you mean we can't go any further? It's freezing out here! What are we going to do?" demanded Mandie, worry clouding her face.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Mandie," Mrs. Woodard soothed.

"My mother is right. I'm sure we can go get help, just so we can make it back to my house in time before it's dark," reassured Joe.

Dr. Woodard came into view at the back of the wagon, obviously lost in thought. What seemed like after an eternity he collected himself and looked at the three inside the wagon.

"As Joe might have told you, the axel near the front wheel is partially snapped and I don't have the equipment to do a makeshift fix. I'm not sure what happened but in the time that the axel snapped one of the horses seems to have hurt its back leg," Dr. Woodard paused, letting those words sink in. "I don't want to risk injuring the horse further so I think its best if we go find the closest house and see if they have a horse to spare. Just so that we can make it back home in time before dark."

Silence fell upon the four adults after Dr. Woodard's conclusion. Mandie's mind ran a blank, the information she had just received taking its time to settle in.

"Do you want me to come with, father?" Joe asked breaking the silence.

"I would like you to stay back here with Amanda while I go with your mother to get help. It is probably best if you stayed inside here huddled together and cover the entrances to block the wind. Don't move too much either, I don't want you snapping the axel entirely, " instructed Dr. Woodard.

"Of course. I will keep Mandie safe," agreed Joe. "Please stay safe."

Dr. and Mrs. Woodard left Mandie and Joe inside the wagon and rode off on the uninjured horse. Mandie's shoulders relaxed slightly after Joe's parents left, not noticing how tense she was until she realised her tongue was firmly against the roof of her mouth and her jaw was clenched. Joe picked up a few of the blankets that were discarded on the wagon floor, laying them over Mandie and himself.

"So," Mandie sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

"Wait for my parents to get back," replied Joe with a smirk.

"I know that, but what will we do in the meantime?" replied Mandie seriously, not in the mood for his jokes.

"We could say a prayer together and your verse?"

"That's a good idea," Mandie agreed. Her hands grasping Joe's and closing her eyes.

Joe led the prayer asking for help and safety in this time of need. The wind seemed to pick up after Joe finished his prayer, bringing the temperature inside the wagon down. Mandie's whole body was shaking from being so cold. _Could it get any colder?_ she thought weakly. She felt exhausted, the noon meal she had eaten hours ago had long been burnt up. Help seemed to be hours away and the weather outside seemed to be growing more unsettled. _Oh Lord, please let help arrive soon,_ Joe thought. He felt helpless, he couldn't do anything more to keep Mandie warm and she was growing weaker by the minute from trying to keep herself warm. Mandie shifted her body to be closer to Joe, her mother wouldn't approve of how close she was to him but this situation was beyond her control and she was too tired to care. As her consciousness began to fade, she felt the warmth of something soft pressing against her cheek. Then it was gone.

* * *

Mandie roused from a heavy slumber feeling disorientated. Warm air and the smell of fresh linen fragrance filled her nostrils. The object beneath her was soft and cozy. _Where am I?_ thought Mandie hazily. Half wondering if she was dreaming, Mandie sat up to take in the light that burst through the gap between the curtains.

"Oh Amanda, it's good to see you're awake!" interrupted a voice from the doorway. Dr. Woodard walked inside and dragged a chair beside the bed.

"You had a nasty fever when my wife and I found you two in the wagon. We made it back to Swain Country safely, I'm not sure if you were conscious for the journey," explained Dr. Woodard. "How do you feel?"

"A little sleepy but I feel alright. A lot warmer than I felt yesterday."

"That's to be expected. I'll go and find Joe to tell him you woke up," said Dr. Woodard as he rose from the chair.

Mandie was left alone in the room again. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she slid her legs off the bed and shifted herself to the edge.

"Hello sleepy head, you certainly know how to make a man worried," came a familiar teasing voice.

"It wasn't intentional," Mandie smiled as she turned her attention to the doorway. "It's all your fault, you couldn't keep me warm."

Joe smiled sadly as he entered the room. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"I was just joking Joe. I don't want to rely on you to keep me warm."

"Of course. I should have known better than to think that you need me," taunted Joe with a smile. "How do you feel? Would you like to go see your fathers grave?"

"I feel fine and oh yes please, I'd love to," replied Mandie with a nod.

"You might want to get dressed in some warmer clothes though. I don't want you getting sick," reminded Joe.

"I will, now leave me alone so I can become decent," said Mandie as she pushed Joe towards the door.

"As you wish, ma'am," bowed Joe.

Mandie met up with Joe in the kitchen where he sat at the table.

"You ready to go?" asked Mandie.

"Yes, but aren't you hungry?"

"I'll eat when we get back," replied Mandie as she grabbed her coat.

The young couple walked from Joe's house, up to the mountain to where the cemetery was at the end of the trail. It was a beautiful day compared to the day before. Although there was a blanket of snow on the ground, the sun was shining and the sound of the birds was like music to Mandie's ears. As they began to climb the mountain Joe stopped Mandie.

"May I hold your hand, Mandie?" He asked politely.

"Oh, uh.. sure Joe," replied Mandie as she smiled towards him.

Together, hand in hand they continued to walk up the mountain on the trail that led towards Mandie's fathers grave. Mandie's demeanour changed drastically when they came to the end of the trail. Her shoulders dropped slightly and her movements became slower. As the gravestones came into view Mandie stopped and dropped Joe's hand. All the memories of coming here to talk to her father and the grief that still clung to her flooded her mind. Immediately she felt Joe's arms wrap around her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

"It's alright, Mandie. I'm right here," encouraged Joe in a whisper. "I'm sure your father will be eager to listen to what you've been up to."

"Thanks, Joe," replied Mandie softly as she wrapped her arm around him for support, her throat starting to constrict. A layer of snow blanketed the ground, which covered most of the paths in-between each gravestone. Since Mandie had been up to this mountain so many times she knew where these paths were. The couple walked slowly towards where her fathers grave was. A vase that sat beside the tombstone held dying flowers. Mandie gave Joe a small smile, silently thanking him for continuing to bring the flowers even though he had been absent from his home as well. The tombstone was slightly covered in white from the recent snowfall in the mountains. With a shaky hand, Mandie wiped the stone clean with her glove. Showing her fathers name and the dates of his birth and death.

Mandie felt her heart break all over again when she looked at the stone in front of her, oh how she missed her father. His death still hurt. Why was he taken so young? As much as she trusted in God's timing and His purpose, sometimes she felt cheated. It felt like a lifetime ago that he had been rocking her in her rocking chair, reading her stories and making her laugh. How she missed those days. The stone tombstone was beginning to blur and her throat grew tighter.

"Joe, thanks for being here but could you give me a minute please?" Mandie asked in a hoarse voice.

Joe gave a sad smile. "Of course Mandie, I'll just be over here by the trail. "

Mandie waited till Joe was out of sight to fall on her knees in front of the tombstone.

"I miss you so much, daddy. I wish you could see me now. I'm a real young lady and I'm courting Joe. It took a little while for me to come around but I finally said yes to courting him. I hope you approve of it. I know you loved him when you were alive, even when he was still a boy. He's turned into such a bright young man and I love him. I'm not afraid to admit it anymore. I want to marry him"

She continued to tell her father of things happening at college and of her plans for the future and when she'd hope to be back to see him. She also told him of her dream that she had of Joe dying. Her tears stopped flowing and as her cheeks dried she sat in silence allowing happy memories of the past drift through her mind. Even though it was hard to come to his grave, Mandie felt relieved when she rose from the ground and walked to find Joe.

"Are you ready to go?" Mandie asked as she found him looking out into the distance.

"Yeah, sure. Can I just have a moment with him too?"

"Of course," Mandie replied.

Joe only stood at the grave for a few moments, his quiet conversation to her father looked serious. Mandie was curious as to what he could've been talking to her father about but let it rest when he came back to her side. Together hand in hand again they walked back down the mountain and towards the Woodards house. Both were grateful for the friend and father Jim Shaw had been to them.


End file.
